This invention relates to games, and more particularly to a novel electrically driven spinning top game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,550 describes a novelty electric motor invention of the present applicant Roger W. Andrews. Although it is a very interesting and amusing conversation piece, its use as a game is limited primarily to an arrangement in which two or more spinners are put in motion on the same base so as to be caused to bump into each other on random occasions and under conditions such that one of the spinners may be toppled over or ejected from the base.